detroitgangfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald is a clown who owns McDonalds. He enjoys eating McNuggets and having plant. His best friend is Danny Tanner. He is on the run from Mazrim the Boss who he owes money to. Biography Post-Gang Life Ronald McDonald was born in 1921 to a poor family is Kansas. As a boy Ronald would tell his parents that he was gonna be something bigger and more when he was an adult. They never believed him. When he turned 20, him and his millions of siblings decided to run away. They then found a smart car and they drove it to Los Angeles in hopes of something more. Once they got there, they split up and looked for jobs. Ronald soon found a paper at the beach after killing someone there. On the paper was the recipe to make the best Chicken in the world. It required just chicken for the ingredients. That was something Ronald didn't have. He had chicken poop though. In just a couple days, Ronald was selling the best chicken in the world at a Restaurant he called McDonald's. His siblings joined in on the business and they made 10s of dollars. In 1975, Ronald went back to highschool because he never got a proper education. He went to the 'best' (worst) highschool in the world which was in Detroit, Michagan. At highschool he met a guy named Danny Tanner. They became best friends. They met one day when Danny asked Ronald for a little boy and Ronald asked for plant. They traded and then became best friends. They graduated in 1980. After they graduated, Danny found a black van in an alleyway one night. When Danny brought it to Ronald, they decide this would be what they would drive in. One day, Ronald got a girlfriend. Her name was Nikki. Ronald would take Nikki everywhere. She was part of his and Danny's little group. Nikki was a shapeshifter and changed what she looked like everyday. Ronald, Danny, and Nikki decided to go out and eat one night so they went to a new place in town called Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. They went there because it got pretty good reviews; "10 outta 10" "Great place to eat. The Dakotas there are wonderful." "I have never seen better Dakotas." So they went and when they got there they saw some people going in with some ak-47s in their hands. Ronald told the others to stay outside and he was gonna go in to see what was going on. When he got in he saw the guys with guns go up to a man at the cash register. The guy at the register turned out to be the manager of this establishment: Daniel Tiger. Daniel jumped up and a pocketknife came flying into his hand and he slashed off one of the men with guns' hands. They started shooting at Daniel Tiger. Ronald had a pocketknife so he decided to help. He went over and stabbed one of the men. He jumped over the counter and saw Daniel ducking down. Ronald found a pistol on the ground and shot back at the men. There were 3 of them that weren't dead. Ronald shot one of them. The other two ran off outside. Daniel asked Ronald who he was and they started talking. Ronald learned that the men with guns were Rival Gang members. Ronald took Daniel outside and showed him his friends. The four started talking and came up with a plan; they were going to become the Detroit Gang so they could fight the Rival Gang. Gang Life Ronald decided to dedicate his life to being a gang member. Many more gang members joined the Gang. Time after time, Ronald would be arrested.